Midnight thoughts
by rietsukabookman
Summary: Reflexiones de un androide albino enamorado en medio de la noche. [Clearsei fluff. Porque Sei se merece todo el fluff del mundo ]


Hacía ya rato que Sei se había quedado profundamente dormido. Encogido sobre su propio cuerpo, en una postura casi fetal, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo tranquilo, e incluso la final piel del cuello palpitaba levemente siguiendo la misma frecuencia regular de su corazón. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando entrever parte de la línea superior de sus dientes, y su expresión estaba totalmente relajada.

Clear había vuelto a velar por el sueño de Sei una noche más. Con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las sábanas cubriéndole las piernas, también desnudo después del sexo, observaba a Sei descansar plácidamente, sin decir una palabra. Clear, por su condición, no necesitaba dormir, y no había nada que más le ayudara a pasar las noches en vela que mirar a Sei mientras dormía. Contrariamente a lo que el mayor de los hermanos Seragaki dijera, para Clear él era la criatura más bonita que nunca se había encontrado. Donde Sei veía unos aburridos ojos oscuros, Clear veía un par de espejos en los que podría hundirse sin ahogarse; donde Sei veía un tono de piel pálido y enfermizo, Clear veía la tez de una princesa, de la realeza; donde Sei veía un cuerpo escuálido y huesudo, Clear veía las marcas de la victoria, la evidencia de que Sei había sobrevivido a aquéllas cosas horribles a las que lo sometieron mientras estuvo cautivo en la Torre Oval. Sei tenía un fuerte complejo con su cuerpo, y odiaba mirarse al espejo, pero Clear no podía entender cómo era posible que no se viese guapo, cómo no podía ver lo mismo que él veía cuando le miraba.

Sei se movió para encogerse un poco más sobre sí mismo, y un mechón de pelo se deslizó entre el hueco de sus cejas, casi rozándole la nariz. El androide se inclinó sobre él con cuidado y le colocó ese mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Sei hizo un ruidito gutural similar a un ronroneo antes de subirse la sábana hasta la barbilla. Algo en Clear hizo clic, y sintió cómo un calorcito agradable se le extendía por todo el pecho, provocando que su unidad de bombeo principal comenzara a trabajar a pleno rendimiento, simulando el latido acelerado de un corazón.

Clear se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo esos falsos latidos con las yemas de los dedos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Él tenía asumido que no era humano. Nunca se había planteado lo contrario. Sabía que él era una máquina, un artefacto construido por la mano del hombre con el fin original de dominar y controlar a los seres humanos. Hacía muchísimos años que el objetivo del albino ya no era ése, gracias a su abuelo, pero el hecho de que era una máquina, un amasijo de metal, aceite y cables, no había cambiado.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué sentía? Las emociones eran algo puramente humano. Los robots como él, seres artificiales sin corazón, no estaban programados para sentir cosas. Sólo los humanos podían ser felices, o estar tristes, o tener miedo. ¿Por qué él las sentía? ¿Por qué Sei le hacía sentir cosas que su unidad de inteligencia no estaba diseñada para sentir?

Porque Sei le hizo sentir cosas desde que le conoció: sensaciones y sentimientos tan extraños que Clear pensó que se estaba estropeando o que le había infectado un virus informático. Al principio, el androide sentía una inexplicable y urgente necesidad de proteger a ese muchachito frágil que era incapaz de comer, que casi no hablaba por falta de fuerzas y que se despertaba en medio de la noche gritando y empapado en sudor cuando los recuerdos le atacaban en sueños. Fueron muchas las noches que Clear durmió con Sei, cantándole y acariciándole el pelo hasta que lograba coger el sueño, pues Aoba a veces se veía incapaz de mantenerse sereno y fuerte para su hermano, y no podía soportar verle sufrir. Clear se prometió a sí mismo permanecer al lado de Sei cuando la abuelita o Aoba no pudieran hacerlo, porque sentía que Sei no debía estar solo. Que no se merecía estar solo.

Sin embargo, esa muñequita de porcelana, tan vulnerable aquellos primeros días, encontró las fuerzas para querer seguir viviendo, y poco a poco resurgió de sus cenizas como el ave fénix. Quería aprender, experimentar cosas nuevas, ser un chico normal, libre y feliz. Por eso, todas las personas cercanas a él, incluido el androide albino, se esforzaron por enseñarle todo que se había perdido durante su estancia en Platinum Jail, y todo aquello que despertaba su curiosidad. Clear jamás olvidaría la primera – y única – vez que Sei se llevó un poco de pasta de wasabi a la boca, cuando su cara se puso de todos los colores posibles, y con lágrimas en los ojos exclamó que no entendía cómo alguien en su sano juicio podía comer eso por gusto. O la primera vez que contempló el cielo estrellado de verdad, no el que proyectaban en su cárcel particular.

A medida que Sei se adaptaba a su nueva vida, algo iba creciendo dentro de Clear. Algo extraño, pero sumamente agradable. Quizás se debía a que había estado con él desde que lograron sacarlo de la torre, pero cuando Sei sonreía, Clear se sentía bien. Le gustaba verle reír, disfrutar con cada pequeño detalle o con cada nuevo descubrimiento. A Clear le gustaba estar cerca de Sei, porque si él estaba contento, él también lo estaba. Era feliz junto a Sei, y tenía la sensación de que a Sei también le agradaba su compañía. Porque, cuando estaban juntos, Sei sonreía, y por ende, ambos lo hacían.

El día que Clear comprendió que Sei había despertado en él sentimientos humanos fue aquél en el que le pidió que se quitara la máscara de gas. El robot quería complacerle, pero lo que le pedía era un asunto muy delicado, y Clear no estaba seguro de que aquélla fuera una buena idea. Al ver su reacción reticente, Sei se apresuró a decirle que no era necesario que se la quitara por completo, que con subirla hasta la nariz sería suficiente. Y le prometió que cerraría los ojos, y que no vería nada si eso era lo que él deseaba. Le dijo que simplemente quería probar a besar en los labios a alguien a quien quería de verdad. Tras pensarlo un momento, Clear accedió a su petición, y se retiró la máscara hasta la nariz. Sei, tal y como había jurado, cerró los ojos y se alzó de puntillas para besarle suavemente los labios.

Ésa fue la primera vez que el mecanismo que bombeaba aceite a todo su sistema, la unidad que hacía las veces de corazón, latió con fuerza. Clear nunca le había contado por qué llevaba ese chisme en la cara, y Sei tampoco le había preguntado. Se había limitado a aceptarle, e incluso a quererle, sin saber qué había tras ella. Y no tuvo curiosidad por ver qué escondía cuando le hizo quitársela. No abrió los ojos, ni siquiera hizo amago de querer ver por debajo de ella. Era como si su aspecto fuera irrelevante y no tuviera nada que ver con lo que Clear era para él.

En aquella ocasión, Clear se quitó la máscara por completo, arrojándola al suelo, y envolvió a Sei entre sus brazos para besarle con ganas, mientras sus ojos rosados se empapaban de lágrimas de emoción. Desde ese día, el androide no volvió a ponerse la máscara de gas, ni tampoco se apartó de Sei, estando presente en muchas de sus primeras veces. La primera vez que se mojó los pies en la orilla de la playa. La primera vez que bailó bajo la lluvia. La primera vez que cocinó salchichas con forma de pulpo. La primera vez que hizo el amor con alguien.

Clear sabía que no era humano, pero el amor que sentía hacia esa criatura de ojos negros era tan grande y tan evidente que, a veces, se le olvidaba.

Henchido de amor hasta el último y más pequeño de sus engranajes, Clear se inclinó sobre Sei otra vez, y tras besarle cariñosamente la frente, susurró:

- Gracias por hacerme sentir aquello que pensé que jamás sería.

El mayor de los Seragaki se revolvió y abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para adaptarse a la falta de luz.

- ¿Clear…? – dijo con esa vocecita suya, bostezando con energía.

- Perdón por despertarte, Sei-san.

El aludido se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó los ojos, desperezándose.

- ¿Pasa algo…?

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Clear, y se abrazó las rodillas.

- Nada – respondió -. Que te quiero.

Las mejillas de Sei enrojecieron, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a un lado, avergonzado.

- G-gracias…

Clear se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su mentón con los dedos, girándole el rostro suavemente para obligarle a mirarlo.

- No. Gracias a ti.

Y antes de que Sei pudiera preguntarle a qué daba gracias, Clear cerró los ojos y besó tiernamente sus labios, sintiéndose más humano que nunca.


End file.
